


the heist

by the_hero_she_deserves



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a crush, Breaking and Entering, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Crushes, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Heist, Magic, Nerdiness, Snacks & Snack Food, Storytelling, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, luz is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hero_she_deserves/pseuds/the_hero_she_deserves
Summary: In the distant land of the Boiling Isles, a lone soul lies awake at night. There is a loud noise disturbing her slumber!What, might you ask, is the ominous sound keeping her up?...It's her stomach.With nothing in the cupboards to eat, Luz decides a secret quest to find food is exactly what she needs! (At 11 PM). And at Hexside no less!Will our brave hero be able to succeed on this harrowing adventure for sustenance?Well, maybe, but only with Amity's help.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	the heist

Nighttime.

Everything is still when night falls.

Usually, the only ones out and about are the shadow creatures roaming the market for the goods they cannot get in the daylight. Also, it’s because they’re asleep during that time.

But, other than that, it was a still night.

A peaceful night.

A quiet night.

A _little too quiet_ night.

One soul still ventured to be awake at this hour. The breeze was coming in through the open window of the room, swaying her hair just a bit in its wind. She lie still on her back, facing upwards. The only time she’d look away from the ceiling would be to stare at her phone, yet again. This was the third night in a row she lay awake in bed, just looking up at nothing.

Sure, she tried counting sheep to help her fall into slumber. That hadn’t worked. It was all because she’d get distracted by the other thoughts in her mind and end up losing count. It was more stressful than relaxing.

Sure, she even tried making constellations out of the dirt spots she could see on the ceiling. Even with dimmed light, she did alright in connecting the dots. But, eventually, that would also become tiresome. There’s only so many ways one can connect the same few dots.

Sure, she could sit at the window and peer out across the entire Boiling Isles. The window had the best view! She could make a game out of finding places she knew pretty well, but there weren’t too many of those. After Hexside, she lost interest. Then, she’d try to pick out all of the things she liked about this place - even things just outside the Owl House. The gravel and the sand, for example, always felt nice on her feet whenever she’d take her socks off to walk on it.

But, even that got tiresome too. She could just sit here and enjoy the breeze that liked to roll in during this time of night - as she often did - but it wouldn’t do anything to help her sleep.

There was too much on her mind.

Luz looked at her phone and sighed again. She hadn’t moved from the spot she was in, lying on her back. Only her arm had adjusted so the phone screen could be seen. The screen was cracked still and there was one last message in the conversation, left without a reply.

_Miss you, mija_

_Xoxo_

_-Mami_

Her mother’s last text.

Luz hadn’t replied to it because she didn’t know what to say. No doubt her mother had gone to sleep by this time. Did time even work the same way there as it did here?

No, she couldn’t start off on that track of she’d never go to bed.

Her mother also probably figured that Luz had gone to sleep. The brunette would be sure to reply to her mother in the morning, especially if she messaged her again. But, for now, all she could do was read the same text over and over again.

Something about all of this made Luz agitated. This was her mother, right? There was no way she would ever claim she didn’t love her. There was no way she would just not accept her ‘weirdness’ as the kids at school loved to call it. There’s no reason she should have to fear.

She _should_ just be able to text her and tell her everything.

But, she _couldn’t_.

As much as that was the case, Luz knew she should be somewhere else right now. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was lying to her mother about everything, then it was because…

“Summer’s almost over.” Luz murmured out loud.

Her voice was soft and somber. It almost sounded like a sigh as she said it.

The phone was placed down onto her chest. She was just going to allow the lock mechanism to do its thing. Another breath left Luz’s lungs and she closed her eyes. Her arms folded behind her head for support. The breeze rolled in once more and once more Luz tried to relax.

It was about three seconds later that something made her open her eyes.

_GURGLEEE._

Her stomach.

That’s right; Luz hadn’t eaten much today. Luz was able to stomach a muffin earlier on, but was too distracted to have remembered to eat lunch. For diner, Luz found some cookies lying around in a cupboard and ate some of those. Not that that was too filling though, given that it was 11 PM and her stomach was making noise.

Luz knew she needed to find something to eat. She’d never get to sleep with the hunger pangs coming through from her stomach. And, isn’t it bad manners to go to bed hungry, anyway?

Luz thought she’d heard that somewhere before.

But, what was there to eat? The brunette sat up to wonder. She could go raid the kitchen, but the second she’d open up a bag of chips, King would be there ready to eat. He was probably asleep by now, and she didn’t want to wake him. After all, he deserved his rest. That, and he was rather loud. If he was woken up, he’d just wake Eda up, and that was something Luz did not want.

She could just drink A LOT of water. Maybe that would fill her up.

_GRUMBLEEE._

Nope.

She needed to _eat_ something. She couldn’t just get by on water. But, if there was nothing in the house - well, nothing that was worth risking waking either of them up for - Luz would have to find her own way.

She could go out to get something, but usually all the places to eat around here were closed during this time too. There had to be a place she could go that had food.

It took another three seconds before the thought hit her.

Luz had no time to waste. She looked at her door, and then looked back at the window that was open. Placing on her shoes, she started to climb out of it. Careful not to make any loud noises or tip anyone that she was leaving off, Luz successfully made it to the ground. Even Hootie had fallen asleep, and the proof of that was the snot bubble that would grow and shrink each time he took a breath.

The brunette turned her body in the direction she was going. With a determined look on her face, she started off towards…

“To Hexside.”

* * *

“Hexside looks different at night.” Luz said to herself as she neared the school. “That’s probably because I’m used to seeing it in the day.”

“Hmm, okay, I’m here. But… now, how do I get in? I don’t think the doors would just be unlocked. That would be silly.” Luz waved her hand in the air dismissively, but placed her hand on the door handle, anyway and tried.

Much like she expected, the door was locked.

“Well, there has to be some way in.” She murmured again, to herself. She studied the door again and stroked her chin in thought.

She even looked for an open window, or a ledge she could climb up on. Really, anything to get her inside the school.

“Luz?” A voice suddenly rang out from behind the girl, currently, dangling from said ledge that led to a locked window, anyway.

“One…. uh…” Luz had tried to turn her head to see who had spoken to her, but, she realized she couldn’t in the position she was in. “One second.”

She stated and then managed to work herself down to the ground again.

Once there, she faced the person who spoke to her.

“Amity?” Luz phrased her name in a question too. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Amity was quick to return.

Before Luz could answer, Amity was already at her next question.

“Are you seriously trying to break into the school after hours? Look, I know you love magic, but-“ Amity was cut off by the brunette’s intrusion.

“That’s not the reason I’m here.” Luz whispered, trying not to be so loud or risk getting in trouble.“I know it looks like I’m trying to break into the school…”

Amity’s eyebrow raised in curiosity.

There was a pause in the conversation where all that could be heard were the bugs chirping in the night around them.

“Okay, so I _am_ breaking into the school. But it’s not for magic purposes! It’s for… stomach purposes.” Luz held her stomach with her hands and shyly looked away.

“Wait, so let me see if I have this right.” Amity spoke, pointing a finger at Luz. “You’re breaking into the school, after dark, because you’re hungry?”

Luz nodded.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay, the breaking into the school for magic seemed much more believable. And… made much more sense too. Why are you sneaking in to get food?” Amity asked.

“Because… I’ll never get to sleep if I don’t eat _something_. Amity, I hardly had anything to eat today. I know it’s my fault because I was distracted, but it’s also not my fault because the book I was reading was just too good! And then Eda took me to do another magic lesson and I got all sidetracked. And then, I just sort of forgot about lunch. But, I remembered dinner. The only thing was, Eda didn’t make anything, so I had to fend for myself. Much like Azura in that scene where she set up camp for the night and sang campfire songs with a pack of bandits living in the woods, and they ate marshmel-…” Luz’s rant was interrupted.

“I read the book, you don’t need to remind me. So, what does that mean? ‘Fend for myself’?” Amity readdressed Luz’s words back at her.

“Oh, well, I found some cookies lying around. So I ate some of them. But I didn’t feel right about eating them all because you know, they’re probably King’s, anyway. So, I put whatever I didn’t finish back and then went to bed. But, I’ve been lying there in bed for hours, just staring up at the ceiling, and _now_ my stomach chooses to remind me that I can feel hunger!” Luz exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down or you’ll get in trouble.” Amity reminded her. “So, why wouldn’t you just go eat the rest of the cookies, or try to find something else in that place you like to call home? Or maybe there’s a restaurant that’s open?” Amity threw out suggestions.

Luz sighed, clearly she didn’t get it. “No, no, no. If I tried to find something in the Owl House, I’d just wake up King. And he’d wake up Eda, and that would not be pretty. And, what restaurant do you know that stays open until 11 PM? I had no choice but to come here. I remember they keep extra food in the back. I saw it one day on the lunch line.” Luz nodded proudly as she recalled that detail.

Amity remained unfazed. “So you’re looking for a way into to, what, steal the food from the kitchen? That’s got to be the worst idea you’ve ever-“ Amity was interrupted again.

“Well, what are you doing here, then? I asked you but you never answered. And where I come from, that’s considered rude.” Luz pointed out.

“Oh, right.” Amity recalled, she really hadn’t answered the question. “I was on a walk. I couldn’t sleep either. And when that happens, I tend to… go on walks to sort out my thoughts. Usually, I make a stop by the library and some other places. One of those places being here, Hexside.” Amity explained.

Luz blinked.

Oh, that’s what she was doing.

“Do your parents know where you are?” Luz came up with, instead. “You could be hurt, or… or… run into the wrong company. Or get roped into buying something on the black market!” Luz cried. “Which I hear has decent prices, and it’s really just nicknamed that because all of the tablecloths for the merchants are black, and also it’s nighttime, but, that’s besides the point!” Luz pointed at the green-haired girl.

Amity blushed. She resisted a laugh that wanted to escape her throat and instead played it off as a smile.

But, the fact that she was so concerned for her safety was cute, though.

“No, my parents don’t know where I am. My siblings don’t either. Luckily, they haven’t figured this out yet. But, whenever I go on these walks, I make sure I’m careful. Always walk under the streetlights. Never talk to a stranger. Never listen to a talking book. I’ve heard it all before.” Amity waved her hand in dismissal.

“But, I don’t usually stay out long. I do a lap around the places I stop by and then crawl back in through my window.” The green-haired girl described.

Luz kept on staring at Amity. If it wasn’t for the fact that Luz appeared to have thought of something - and that read in her gaze - Amity would have blushed more.

“Amity, I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help for it.” Luz spoke determinedly. “In fact, why don’t you come along on this quest with me?! It can be the most thrilling, heart-pounding, exciting heist ever!” Luz exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down, or you’ll get us both in-“ Amity tried to warn, but Luz was already onto her next thought.

“We join our heroes Luzura and…” Luz looked to Amity for a moment. “Um… what did you want to be called for this story, Amity? I didn’t actually get around to thinking up a fictional name for you.” Luz said, sheepishly.

Amity looked off to the side. She couldn’t handle the smile that was being flashed at her.

“J-Just my name is fine.” Amity stuttered out and folded one of her arms over her midsection. Her hand grabbed the other arm.

“Okay. So we join our heroes, Luzura and Amity on their daring heist to obtain food stuff! We open and the scene is nighttime. It’s a lovely night with a calm breeze. They stand at the entrance of the world’s biggest warehouse ever! Seriously, the inventory in this place is insane.” Luz gestured with her hands as she began to tell the story.

“Their mission? To find a way in so that they could feed their hungry stomachs, for you see, Luzura had journeyed far and wide and been on many a magic quest without proper nutrition! Her stomach was basically begging her to eat something. It cried out, ‘feed me good things’. It did, she enchanted it so that she could hear its thoughts. And off she went, with her friend Amity in tow, to the world’s biggest warehouse. But how to get in, is the question.” Luz stroked her chin again, in thought, as she looked for a way in once more.

Amity simply followed wherever she stepped. She did so wish no one was around to hear this. Not because it was embarrassing at all - even if it was, in a very big way - no, Amity’s concern was getting in trouble with the staff. She didn’t want to ruin her good record any more than it had been already.

Still, she went with Luz anyway, hoping the voice volume would fix itself.

“But then!” Okay, so it didn’t. “Luzura thought of an idea. Being that she was a gifted witch, skilled in many of the magical arts, and powerful too, she thought; ‘Well, why don’t I just transport myself inside? Via magic!’ And with one simple spell, Luzura was able to get inside the warehouse!”

A beat went by where Luz said nothing. Again, all that could be heard were the chirping bugs in the background. Amity looked at Luz and Luz finally turned her back to face Amity.

“Uh… so I was kinda hoping you could help me out with this one. See, I only know like two spells. And they’re great spells! But, they won’t help in transporting me anyplace. So… Amity?” Luz looked at her with these eyes.

How could she resist that?

Though she knew if anyone found out she’d be in trouble for this, she moved over to Luz to close the distance.

“It only works if we’re touching.” Amity informed her.

The move was simply too bold for her to do, but Amity looked like she was reaching for Luz’s hand. Something stopped her before she could do it. Luckily, Luz wasn’t the observant type, at least in that regard, and failed to notice her apparent failure to touch hands.

“Oh, okay. If that’s all it takes.” Luz nodded and, with ease, moved to hold Amity’s hand. Amity’s face flushed pink again, but under the shadow of the building’s roof, it was hardly noticeable.

Getting used to the soft feeling of Luz’s hand in hers, she realized they should be going somewhere. With a circle drawn into the air, the spell was complete and it took them inside the school.

Or warehouse, if you were going by Luz’s narrative.

* * *

“Success!” Luz exclaimed, and when she recognized how echoey the halls were, she began to whisper.“Luzura and Amity had made it inside. With mounting pressure to not be caught, and tension hanging in the air you could cut with a knife, the two made their way for the kitchen. The quest for food was becoming harrowing, but it wouldn’t stop the brave heroes Luzura and Amity!”

Amity was more focused on the fact that she had held hands with Luz than the narrative going on right now. She had let go immediately as they made their way inside, only because she didn’t want to linger anymore than necessary. But, she couldn’t deny that some part of her really did. Still, as clueless as Luz could be about those things, she didn’t want to tip her off. And, so, _so_ much more importantly than that, she didn’t want to tip her off and be rejected.

Amity tried her best to keep her cool and push those fuzzy and fluttery feelings down and resume their mission.

“Luz, what’s wrong?” Amity asked when she noticed her stop, a little ways ahead of her.

“Um.. I haven’t actually been here that long. I know the general direction of where the kitchen is, but I don’t actually know how to get there. These hallways can be so confusing sometimes. One time I got lost on my way to a class I thought was on the _other_ side of the building.” Luz told Amity.

That had earned a chuckle from the green-haired girl.

“So, would you prefer I take the lead and show you? I even know a little shortcut there. Come on.” Amity started ahead and Luz followed her.

“And so, stumped by the maze that had been recently installed inside the warehouse, Amity took the lead and led the mission to the destination. The heart of the warehouse where all of the food was being stored - the Core.” Luz said ominously.

“The Core?” Amity phrased a question as she walked.

“It was the best that I could come up with. Core? You know like the core of an apple? Anyway!” Luz cleared her throat.

“Amity knew these hallways because she’d travel them so many times before. Being that she used to work at the warehouse, she knew where everything was. The heroes were even going to take a shortcut to the Core, all because of Amity’s secret knowledge!” Luz exclaimed in hushed tones.

It wasn’t long before the pair was standing at a vent on the first floor.

“Um, real question for a moment.” Luz took a break from telling her story to ask something.“What am I looking at?”

“A vent.” Amity answered, matter-of-factly.“It leads to the kitchen, specifically to the back part of it. I was once assigned to cleaning duty of the school and that’s how I learned about this vent. A mouse had gone into it and-“ Luz gasped.

“This is even cooler! And I thought the story couldn’t get any better, but obviously it has.” Luz stated, excitedly. “Wow, who ever knew that being assigned to something like cleaning duty could give you all the fuel you needed to write such an awesome story?”

“But, I’m not writing the story. You are.” Amity pointed out. “And besides, I wasn’t done. If we were going to go to the kitchen the normal way, we’d surely be caught by the guards and it would take longer to get there. And then, once we were there, we’d be met with the obstacles of avoiding the cameras as we sneak our way into the back. This way we don’t have to avoid anything and I’ve already thought of the perfect way around the cameras in the back.” Amity smiled and took the metal face off the vent.

“It might be a little dirty, but come on.” Amity crawled through first.

“When was the last time it was cleaned?” Luz asked as she crawled in, not forgetting to place the metal facing back on the vent as they entered it.

“Probably when I did it.” Amity suggested.

“Gross.” Luz commented. “But, it makes for an adventure.”

Amity smiled. “It does, actually.”

“Hey, Amity?” Luz’s voice rang out, more concerned, a moment later.

“What’s up?” Amity answered.

“We won’t… run into any mice here, will we? Or… dead… mice?” Luz was already crawling with more caution as if they’d find one around the corner.

“No, I don’t think so.” The green-haired girl answered as her boots made thuds against the metal beneath her.“Last I heard the mice that die in this vent are used for reanimation practice in the Oracle track. It’s gruesome, but, at least the dead are being put to good use.”

“Aww. Poor little mice.” Luz pouted.

It took everything in Amity’s willpower not to stop mid-crawl.

Finally they reached the metal facing of the other vent. Amity was able to easily push it out of place. It popped off of its frame, but before it could fall to the floor and make a loud clank, the Amity was able to grab it in the air and place it next to her. She climbed out of the vent first.

“Okay, now that I’m on the floor, I’ll make an abomination with my magic to lower you down. But, that has to be after you put the grate back onto the vent.” Amity instructed.

“Got it.” Luz saluted. She grabbed the metal grate and positioned herself to climb down from the vent.

It was quick magic. A circle was drawn in air and a few seconds after, a purple goopy monster was standing before Amity. With her command, it raised its arms up to hold Luz steady as she placed the grate back onto the vent. Then, it gently lowered the girl down, and once Luz’s sneakers hit the floor, the abomination dispersed.

“Aw man, purple goop. Does this always happen with those abomination things?” Luz asked as she held a piece of her sweater in her hands - the part that had goop stuck to it.

“Yeah.” Amity answered. “It’s a purple goop monster. What did you expect?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Luz answered with a weird tone. “I really don’t.”

“We’re in the back now, so grab whatever you want and then let’s get out of here. I don’t want to hang around any longer than is needed.” The witch reminded Luz, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

“You mean you don’t want anything?” The expression on the other girl’s face told the human that she’d never been on a heist before, clearly.“We braved peril after peril to get here, and you’re just going to stand there with your arms crossed? I know stealing isn’t your thing, and usually it isn’t mine either, but you’ve earned at least some kind of treasure from this trove.” Luz said, gesturing wildly to all the available snacks in the room.

“I thought you said this was a warehouse.” Amity first said. “And, if you know, magically transporting ourselves, then crawling through a vent counts as peril after peril…” She trailed, next.

“But, if I’m being honest, there is something here that I’ve wanted to try.” Amity’s smile grew on her face as her eyes continued to lock with Luz’s pair.

“Yes, and so the scavenging began. The heroes must find food and find it fast before…” Luz started to narrate again, but was suddenly cut off by Amity’s hand plastered over her mouth.

The brunette looked upward at the green-haired girl in confusion, and Amity’s eyes held forward, but then looked down at Luz. If eyes could talk, hers would have said ‘be quiet’. Luz didn’t understand until she saw a flashlight peek around from the other side of the kitchen.

Were they about to be found out? Luz worried that they’d be caught. It was a good thing Amity had basically slapped her hand over her mouth when she did, otherwise who knows what would have happened?

Amity waited until the flashlight disappeared and then let go of Luz. Luz took a moment to get reacquainted with her breath, but then whispered.

“Thank you. If you hadn’t been here, I think I would have gotten myself in so much trouble.” Luz smiled.

Amity felt the flutterings rise in her heart again and she looked off to the side, shyly.

“Don’t mention it.” She answered. “I… did what was necessary. After all, I can’t have you getting us both in trouble. You’ve done that more than enough, already.” Amity rolled her eyes.

Luz couldn’t tell if that was an affectionate and friendly gesture or if she really did mean it to be bitter.

Amity clearly meant it as a friendly one.

“Do you think they’re onto us?” Luz asked.

“I don’t know. Probably if someone came all the way down here just to check with a flashlight if someone’s here. Security’s really been top notch recently at Hexside, because of a certain _someone_ who decided it would be a good idea to mix a love potion with an oracle and see what happens.” Amity’s eyes pointed their gaze at Luz, who laughed weirdly.

“Yeah, that was a little… extreme, I’ll admit. But I did it for the science, Am. We need to know what happens when you make a ghost fall in love. I need the answers!” Luz said, as best she could in hushed tones.

The nickname got Amity’s heart to do a funny thing. The beat became harder, and more irregular. Now, the pink was there in her cheeks again. The moonlight peeking in from the window shined onto her face, so this time it was visible. Amity tried her best to move before Luz could notice, but…

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Amity spat out quickly. Maybe that had been too harsh.

“Oh, it’s just. Your face is all pink. Is it warm in here for you? Or maybe you’re just really nervous we’re going to get caught? Or… is there another reason?” Luz was full of questions.

“I think we’d better get what we came for and get out of here.” Amity reminded her.

“Yeah, sorry, you’re right.” Luz was quick to turn her attention away to other things. She had brought a bag with her and was currently gathering all kinds of things into it.

Amity thought, for a brief moment, if she takes that much she’ll surely be found out, and then get in trouble. And somehow she’d also be in trouble for it. Amity had wanted to say something, but she figured she could let Luz have her fun. After all, they did go to all that trouble to get here and all the girl wanted was something to eat. Of course, it was a lot that she was placing into her bag, but maybe no one would notice. There was so much here, anyway, what could a little missing hurt?

“Alright, I think I’m done.” Luz said, zipping up her bag.

The zipper had been a little loud, and just as it fastened…

“Halt!” Cried the security guard as he peered around the corner wit his flashlight. It caught Luz right in the face, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

Amity, fast thinker that she was, grabbed Luz’s hand and dashed off.

“Come on!” She cried out as they ran towards the exit.

“I think they’re onto us!” Luz cried as well.

“Yeah, they kinda are.” Amity agreed, but said it with a tone as though it were obvious. “Hold on!” She warned the human attached to her.

With a circle drawn in the air from her other hand, they transported themselves out of the building and onto the ground outside. Dropping down to the ground, they reestablished their balance first and then continued to run. They did so until the security guard completely gave up chasing them.

* * *

Breathless and at least a couple miles away from the school, the girls took a breather to catch their breath. That was proving not to be an easy feat given how hard they ran.

“Remind me how I always seem to get roped into adventures with you?” Amity questioned, through pants.

“I don’t know. You’re there? I guess?” Luz gave an answer. Perhaps, for once, it was the right one.

Amity considered, then nodded. “And trouble.” She added. “You’re a load of trouble, you know that, Noceda?”

“So I’m told.” Luz answered, finally starting to catch her breath.

A pause passed between them, but Luz gasped.

“Oh no, Amity!” She cried. “We have to go back. You didn’t get your thing. We have to get your thing. The story can’t end without-“ Amity interrupted simply by holding her hand up.

The green-haired girl dug the thing out of her pocket to show Luz. At this point, she just wanted her to be quiet, as cute as her little talking-fits were.

“I got it.” Amity managed a smile.

“You got it!” Luz cheered. “And so, the brave heroes escaped narrowly with their treasures. Amity got her…. thing. And Luzura got away with lots of snacks to feed her grumbling tummy! The mission was a success! It is said that parting is such sweet sorrow, or something like that. So, for now, they must return to their respective homes. But, Luzura, meanwhile, secretly hopes, they can go on a dastardly mission to steal something else again soon.” Luz smiled as she said that last part.

Amity managed a smile back at her, one that she couldn’t hide even if she tried. She agreed though. It was getting late and she ought to return home before her siblings figure out what’s going on. With any luck, they’d be asleep.

But, again, something stopped her. She couldn’t stop this nagging feeling like if Luz was made to walk home, alone, all the way back to that Owl House place, it wouldn’t be pretty. Even so, she had made her way all the way here fine, why couldn’t she do so again? Oh, but what if something happened to her on the way home? She sighed. She supposed her work was never done.

“Hey… Luz?” Amity started out slowly.

“Yeah?” Luz turned to Amity.

“Do you… think I could walk home with you?” She pushed the question out of her mouth. “I mean… it’s not that I don’t think you couldn’t get home all by yourself without anything happening to you….” She trailed.

Okay, so it was totally that.

“But, I really just want to make sure you’re okay getting there, you know? If we do run into any enemies, our powers work stronger together. So…” Amity trailed again.

Luz giggled, and Amity swore that giggle nearly sent her sprinting back to her own house.

“How can I say no?” Luz phrased her answer that way, with a smile so sweet, Amity felt she might get diabetes just from looking at it.

Amity could only return the smile.

And so the two brave heroes began on their walk back to Luzura’s home, an abode that goes by the name the Owl House. Careful not to disturb any creatures that go bump in the night, with Amity right by her side, Luzura found herself truly thankful to be here. She couldn’t have done any of this without Amity.

So what a fitting end it would be for them to walk underneath the twinkling stars, laughing about what happened and talking about nothing, all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into the Owl House.  
> I have to say, it's really cute. I thought this might be an adventure they could go on together. I'm actually quite happy with the way this turned out! 
> 
> I was trying to be as accurate as I could be, being that I've only seen the series once through up to episode 16. So if it isn't, well, this is my best interpretation, till I see it again. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
